Ditto
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: It smelled differently here, but certainly not in a bad way. It smelled new and cheerful. Promising, even. Oh, she could definitely get used to this. How could she not, when she was finally able to share an apartment with Snow, the love of her life? It was official now; the dark days were finally over.


**A/N: This is a gift-fic for DestinyWillFindAWay, who happened to be the 100th person who followed me. Needless to say, I was really happy with that, so I thought this was the perfect way to thank her. It's also my first (and most likely only) attempt at writing something for Final Fantasy XIII, so please forgive me for the slight pointlessness. Enjoy!**** :)**

* * *

_~ "Everything's changed, hasn't it?" she asked quietly, even though she already knew the answer. ~_

* * *

The sky had never been this wonderfully blue before. The few clouds that were visible only added to that surreal effect. It was almost as though she was actually staring at a still drying painting, the colors cheerfully vibrant. It gave her the kind of feeling that was akin to the first day of spring, when everything that had looked dead before started breathing again, promising - no, _showing_ - the world that things would get better again.

Serah opened the slightly dirty (but of course, that would change soon) window and breathed in the fresh air that caressed her face. It smelled differently here, but certainly not in a bad way. It smelled new and cheerful. Promising, even. She was sure that they would get really happy in this place. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the white window frame and let the sun warm her creamy skin.

_Oh, I could definitely get used to this_, she thought happily.

Who had ever thought a few months ago that she would finally be able to buy an apartment and live together with the one she loved? She certainly hadn't, but things had turned out to be just fine again. How could they not when Snow was her husband? This thought made the woman smile.

Serah looked up when Snow carried yet two other boxes inside, filled to the brim with their belongings. "Those are the last ones," he announced loudly, as he set it on the kitchen dresser.

After opening the box on the top, he took the first thing he could touch out of it and inspected it briefly. It happened to be a frame with a photograph of the couple. Both were laughing and there were fireworks in the background. The photo had been taken during their honeymoon. There had been a festival in the city they had been staying at at that moment.

Without saying as much as a word, Snow put it on a coffee table (for now), before making his way over to Serah. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on top of her head. The pink-haired woman leaned back against him, as another swarm of butterflies in her stomach made their presence known. Snow had a way of making her feel like a little girl and a woman at the same time, and she loved it.

"Everything's changed, hasn't it?" she asked quietly, even though she already knew the answer.

He hummed in response, slightly tightening his embrace. "Everything's changed. But it's not a bad thing, is it?"

At these words, the corners of her mouth quirked upwards in the beginnings of a smile. "No. Not at all."

Feeling that it was time to change the subject, the blonde man started, "I'm glad that the room doesn't smell like paint anymore. It gave me a headache last time..."

* * *

Serah was surprised to find her husband...nowhere. She'd expected to find him in their bedroom. However, the man seemed to have disappeared all of a sudden. Before she had taken a shower, he had been just here, but now...

At that moment, she heard some shuffling sounds coming from another room, followed by a hard curse. Curious as to what was happening, she quietly headed to the direction of the sound. The pink-haired woman found Snow in the spare bedroom, searching for something in one of the boxes. Soon enough, he straightened again, letting out a frustrated sigh, as he ran a hand through his spiky locks. Something was bothering him alright.

Deciding to make her presence known, Serah asked casually, "Is everything okay?"

He visibly jumped at her voice and his back tensed up. Snow swiveled around, slightly surprised to see her there.

His voice was practically laced with disappointment when he admitted, "I uh... No, not really. I was looking for those special massage oils for you, but I can't find them anywhere."

She couldn't blame him for that; there were just so many boxes left unopened that it was impossible to find whatever they may need at that moment. They had all stored them all in this room to get it out of sight until they had more time to give each item a place in their new home. Things were going pretty slow, but neither of them were in a rush. The furniture, which was more or less the base of the house, was already where it belonged, so the rest would follow as well...eventually.

Serah blinked. "You...wanted to surprise me?"

The blonde man sheepishly scratched the back of his head, probably to hide his embarrassment at being caught. "That was the whole plan, yes."

"Oh..."

That was all it took for the woman to tackle him into a bone crushing hug (and make lose his balance because of the unexpected blow). "I love you, you silly," she whispered.

"Ditto... As in, I love you, too. Because we already know you're sillier than me."

She playfully punched his arm. "Hey!"


End file.
